


I Want You

by kxrapikaz



Series: leopika oneshots/drabbles/ficlets [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Victorian, ambiguous time period, i dont know what i was envisioning here but it sort of works, partly, time period who i only know vague descriptions and no planning whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxrapikaz/pseuds/kxrapikaz
Summary: Being outside is almost entirely cathartic. The susurrus of the fountain is a wonderful contrast to the orchestra playing within the house, and Leorio wants nothing more than to inhale deeply and bask in the silence.“So, Leorio. Are you betrothed? Or perhaps already married?” Kurapika looks up at him, his eyes slightly widened with curiosity. Leorio laughs dryly.“No, no. Dear God, no.”---------
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: leopika oneshots/drabbles/ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799050
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from mitski's song of the same name
> 
> this is very ambiguous and it doesn't have too much of a plot but i like being able to be pretentious with my writing and this was tasty and good

Leorio had never enjoyed parties. There were far too many people, far too much noise, far too little alcohol. And yet he still finds himself pressed up against a back wall, a glass of fine red wine in his right hand as his left keeps him balanced. The Kurta were known for their elaborate gatherings, with intricate clothing and decent manners and silver tongues; his family would describe them as charlatans, a family built on nothing more than falsehoods and forced pleasantries. Leorio decides that he still much prefers their wine over that which is available at home, and pushes a smile regardless. Their son is certainly the defining reason that he stands in their banquet hall: shorter than he is, with a halo of hair that seems woven from the sun himself and skin that sits perfect and unblemished and milky in comparison to his own. The Kurta boy darts around the room, his eyes cold and calculating as he exchanges greetings with his guests. It’s clear in an instant that he would rather be anywhere but there. 

So it’s a surprise to Leorio when the boy comes up to him and greets him with more warmth than he had seen directed toward any other guests. “Hello,” he says. Leorio blinks.

“Hello.” 

“Enjoying yourself?” He gestures to the half-empty wine glass in Leorio’s hand, smiling gently. “It truly is good wine, don’t you think?”

“Undoubtedly. I don’t think I’ve had wine this good for a long while.” 

The boy hums, nodding as he slowly takes the glass from Leorio’s fingers. He takes a sip, eyes fluttering closed a little as he allows the refined taste to run over his tongue before handing it back. “My family owns a vineyard -- this is all sourced by our relatives, you know.”

“You’d better tell your relatives that they make wonderful wine, then.” Leorio chuckles under his breath, tracing the rim of his glass with an index finger. The deep burgundy liquid swirls a little, threatening to spill onto the stone floor. 

“I’ll make a note of it. Are you here alone?”

“I’m not sure, honestly. If my parents are here, I haven’t seen them.” Leorio scans the room, attempting to pick out any familiar dark heads of hair, but sees nothing more than an expansive sea of blond. He can’t help but feel more than a little incongruous with his darker hair and taller frame and tanned skin. 

“I see. Are you happy? Being here alone, I mean.” 

He shrugs, looking down at the boy. “I can’t say I’m partial to it. But am I really alone, now that you’re here?”

The blond laughs, tugging at his sleeve. “I suppose you’re right,” he nods, holding out a well-manicured hand. “Kurapika. You?”   
  


“Leorio.” 

“A pleasure. Would you like to go outside? It’s getting a little uncomfortable in here.” Kurapika nods his head in the direction of a door a little further down the wall, which sits slightly ajar. Leorio notes that their hands are still clasped, but says nothing of it.

“Lead the way.”

***

Being outside is almost entirely cathartic. The susurrus of the fountain is a wonderful contrast to the orchestra playing within the house, and Leorio wants nothing more than to inhale deeply and bask in the silence. 

“So, Leorio. Are you betrothed? Or perhaps already married?” Kurapika looks up at him, his eyes slightly widened with curiosity. Leorio laughs dryly. 

“No, no. Dear God, no.” Leorio notices the breath of relief that Kurapika seems to release, and tilts his head expectantly before asking, “Why? Are  _ you? _ ” 

“Absolutely not,” the latter says quickly. “I’m, uhm, I don’t exactly  _ swing that way,  _ so to speak?” 

Leorio stops breathing for a moment, slowly processing Kurapika’s words, breaking down each part of the sentence and the insinuations that came along with it. 

“You don’t... you mean, you’re…?” He trails off, allowing the silence to fill in the gaps. Kurapika nods, slowly and cautiously, his expression suddenly wary and guarded. 

“Uhm. Yes. I presume you don’t have an issue with that?”

“Not in the slightest. I suppose you could say I’m the same.” Kurapika’s face softens, and he exhales deeply. 

“Thank God. I was worried that you’d attempt to drown me or something,” he jokes. 

Leorio furrows his brow. “Has that happened? To you, I mean.” 

“A few years back. But that’s irrelevant now. You said you were the same?” 

“Women don’t exactly do anything for me,” he admits. Kurapika nods sagely, clearly understanding deeply. He’s stepped closer now, only a foot between them as they stand face to face. 

“Right,” he muses. “And I suppose that men do?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Leorio’s gaze flits down, resting on Kurapika’s lips for a searing hot moment. Kurapika arches an eyebrow, stepping even closer. Their chests are practically touching now, and Leorio notes that the top of Kurapika’s head barely grazes his collarbone; he restrains the urge to run a hand through his hair. 

And then they’re kissing. Leorio doesn’t know who initiated it, or when, but he really isn’t complaining; with Kurapika’s lips warm against his own and his arms around the latter’s waist, he doesn’t think he could be happier. They stay like this for a while, exchanging lazy, languid kisses beneath the moonlight (at some point they found themselves lying on the grass, pointing out constellations), and it’s really quite beautiful, lying there with Kurapika by his side. 


End file.
